


A Little Crush

by Yrs_Forever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Marvel Universe, Peter Parker - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrs_Forever/pseuds/Yrs_Forever
Summary: After gaining powers from the Battle of New York, you hid away not showing anyone, not even your father. Everything was going smooth for years, until Tony Stark shows up at your door. Your world changes when he teams you up with a student in your new school, Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. You go through many challenges and maybe even some romance with your new partner whether you want it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning chapters are shorter due to me also posting them on Instagram and Insta having a ridiculously low character count. I post frequently though to make up for it! Enjoy :)

Chapter 1 

 

*BEEPBEEPBEEP*

You groaned sitting up, rubbing your eyes.

*BEEPBEEPBEEP*-

“Oh my god stop!” You flicked your hand to stop the alarm clock, but before touching it the clock flies across the room, breaking against the wall. You sighed looking at the mess.

“Not again..” you grabbed a bag from your side cabinet and started cleaning up the mess.

“(Y/N) breakfast is ready!”

“Coming dad.”

You ran down the stairs with the bag of clock parts in your hand. You threw it in the trash and grabbed your father’s another (failed) attempt at making a breakfast burrito.

“I need a new clock.” You took a bite and tried not to gag from the overly obsessive amount of garlic on the burrito.

“Again? That’s the 10th one this month to crap out.. maybe we should get a new brand.” He sighed rubbing is head.

“I doubt that’s the probably..” You thought about the flying clock again.

*background tv*

“Another great save from our masked hero, Spiderman-“ you snickered.

“It wasn’t a great save he nearly killed everyone on that ferry.”

“But no one died and he stopped the Vulture.” Your dad butted in. You rolled your eyes.

“I gotta head to school, bye dad.” You smiled walking out the door.

“I could easily have done that..” You chuckled closing the door of your apartment building, not touching the door. You smirked before abruptly stopping, mouth agape.

“You think so?” Tony Stark smirked standing in front of you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Peter wake up!” Peter groaned pulling the blanket over his head. He’d been out all night again trying to keep the streets safe, but now his own safety is being jeopardized.

“Peter come on, you can’t be late to school again, your going to get in trouble.” He sighed sitting up holding his head.

“Maybe tonight I should get at least an hour of sleep..” he looked up, grimacing from the light shining through his window.

~Spider-Man, Spider-Man does whatever a spider-~ Peter grabbed his phone, seeing Ned calling.

“Hello?”

“PETER! Dude where are you, we have the decathlon meeting today.”

“Shit, I forgot.. I can’t make it..”

“This is the third time you missed, you know if you miss anymore their probably gonna kick you off.”

Peter started changing while on the phone “I know Ned, you know why I’m so busy.. I was up all night-“

“helping old ladies cross the road? Oo or helping baby birds back in their nests?? Dude you need to stop worrying so much. Queens really isn’t that bad.” Peter snickered running down the stairs grabbing a bagel on his way out of the apartment.

“Sureee Ned. Look I’ll see you at school okay?”

“Okay, see ya.” Peter hung up, sighing as he looked around.

*bzzbzz*

Peter looked at his phone.

“Meet Mr. Stark after school today at 4 sharp.” -Happy.

A small smile grew on his face as he walked happily to school.

-

“Hey- uh hi, Mr. Iron- I mean Mr. Stark.” You stumble over your words as you put your hand out for him to shake.

“Pleasure to meet you.” He shook your hand, “Nice grip.” He shook his hand slightly looking around. “I’m guessing your wondering why I’m here.”

“Well yea it’d be weird if I wasn’t.” Stark chuckled rubbing his hand along the door.

“You know this is quite an older building compared to the other apartments around this area, thick doors.. not easy to close, yet you somehow just did it with ease. Matter of fact I’m not sure you even- touched the door, am I right?” You froze in place

“I- don’t know what your talking about, it was a pleasure to meet you, really, but I need to be heading to class-“

Suddenly a phone came flying towards your face causing you to put your hands up, but you didn’t feel anything.


	3. Chapter 3

You look up to see the phone hovering in front of you. You gasp slightly, dropping it and looking at Stark.

“So we’re in agreement.” Stark nodded.

“What do you want?” You pick up the phone handing it to him.

“Well, as you may have seen, the Avengers broke up.” Stark leaned against the wall. “Yea.. I didn’t even realize that was possible till, well, it did. What does that have to do with me?” You crossed your arms looking at your phone.

-7:45am-

“Well what do you think is going to happen now that people know we aren’t a team anymore?”

“Chaos will break lose-“

“Exactly. I need people like you to help me protect the city. You don’t have to say anything now, just meet me at Avengers tower after school.” Stark nodded and walked away.

You stood there a little stunned before looking at your phone again.

-7:53am-

“Shit I’m gonna be late!”

 

_**Hey sorry this chapter Is so short. This is just a filler chapter for what’s to come. Thank you!** _


	4. Chapter 4

“Dude I can’t believe you actually found the pieces to fix that Death Star.” Ned chuckled slamming his locker shut.

“Yea I was surprised too, but it’s all fixed now.” Peter smiled walking with Ned to class. “Hey we’re having an after school meeting for decathlon to determine who’s going to the first meet.” Peter sighed

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to go-“

“dude you have to go.” Ned shook his head as they walked into class.

“I know your really busy and all, but you need to put your priorities in check.”

“I know-“

“Everyone get to your seats.. oh it looks like I didn’t seat you with anyone Parker.” Peter smiled

“That’s fine-“ He went and sat down happily, but jumped a little when You burst into the room panting

“I’m so sorry I’m late-“ you stop in between gasps “I missed the- train.” The teacher looked at you up and down.

“Okay.. who are you.”

“I’m a new student, (Y/N).” They nodded,

“Well you can go take a seat at the lab with Parker.” You looked over to see a boy with shiny brown hair and brown eyes. He avoided your eye contact and looked away. You nodded walking over to him.


	5. Chapter 5

You sat beside Peter putting your bag down.

“Hey, I’m (Y/N).” You smiled softly. Peter nodded writing notes down from the teacher. “Nice to meet you too.” You mumbled under your breath grabbing a note book. The class went on slowly.

“Now use the chemical formula placed on your lab table and work it out with your partner.” The teacher nodded walking to her desk. You looked over at Peter as he started working on the equation of the formula.

“If you want you can just work on something else.”Peter shrugged.

“No.. I’d prefer to actually help-“

“Well I don’t really need it.” Peter started to write faster.

“Well I think you do because your doing it wrong. That’s the wrong chemical on the periodic table. It’s supposed to be sulfur.” You pointed at the paper.

“No no your all wrong, look I’ve got this.” Peter rolled his eyes continuing to work on the problem. You glared at him slightly, grabbing a paper from your notebook and starting to work out the problem.

“Done!” Peter shouted as the teacher walked over. She bent over to look at the problem.

“Try again-“

“done!” You smirked looking at Peter.”

“Correct.” The teacher nodded, walking off. Peter looked at you shocked and hurried and looked away. The rest of the school day went on slowly from the anticipation to go see Mr. Stark again at 4.

“(Y/N)?” You snapped out of your daze to see a hand swaying in front of your face.

“Uh, hi.” You awkwardly smiled.

“Hey, I’m Ned, look I saw you in class today and you did sooo good and well we really need people for decathlon so come to the meeting today after school at 3 okay by!” He walked off not giving you enough time to accept or deny his offer. You chuckled walking to your last class.


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay so who’s all here.. Ned, MJ, Liz, Flash, (Y/N), .. where’s Peter?” Mr. Harrington looked up from his paper. “Oh.. he couldn’t make it.” Ned sighed. “Again? If he keeps doing this I’m going to have to pull him from the state decathlon-“ “Good! I mean come on, I’m just as smart as him, if not smarter.” Flash boasted. “Well.. I was going to say (Y/N) can fill the spot.” Mr. Harrington smiled at you. You awkwardly smiled back. “Well.. she seems smart, but clearly I’m the best.” Flash smirked “yea yea, whatever Flash, that’s so why your on our bench.” MJ smirked. Flash rolled his eyes slouching down. “So why hasn’t Parker been coming?” You thought back to earlier. “I.. don’t know him that well, but he seems rude..” Liz looked up “uh, no. Peter is like the sweetest guy.” She rolled her eyes. “Well then why is he missing so much?” You crossed your arms. “He’s just- busy..” Ned looked away. Peter slammed his locker shut and walked out of the school. Looking back and forth to see if anyone was around, he put his web shooters on and zoomed up in the sky to Stark tower. “Hey Mr. Stark.” He smiled walking in. “Pete good to see you.” Tony walked over to him. “So why did you need to see me so urgently?” Tony put an arm around Peters shoulder and pulled him into one of his lab rooms. “Look I’ve been thinking a lot about this and I just don’t think this city is safe enough for just one hero protecting it, especially with the split of the Avengers I’m going to be a little busy, so I decided to recruit some help..” Peter looked at Stark confused. “what do you mean help-“ “I’m sorry I’m late! I had decathlon pract-“ you stop and see Peter standing in front of you. “What are you doing here?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Peter meet (Y/N)-“

“We met at school.” Peter looked you up and down feeling a small amount of jealousy rising up in him.

“Well good, hopefully it was good because you guys will be working together from now on.” Stark started turning on his computer.

“What do you mean ‘work together’ what powers does she even have?” Peter walked up to Stark.

“Telekinesis.” You crossed your arms “what power do you even have? Hopefully it doesn’t involve science because oh I might replace you.” You smirk softly teasing him. Peter glares at you softly, putting his web shooter on behind his back.

“What are you doing?” You move his hand up and gasp as you get hit in the face by a sticky substance.

“Peter!” Stark glares at him as Peter smirks.

“I’m sorry (y/n) I don’t know what’s going on with him right now. Peter help get that off of her.” Stark shakes his head pulling up some documents. Peter rolls his eyes and starts rubbing some formula on the web as they start to disintegrate.

“Asshole.” You mumble out as it uncovers your mouth. He snickered walking back to Stark as you followed.

“What is this.” You pointed at the screen.

“It’s your suit.” Stark smiled. You looked up at him amazed.

“My.. suit.” You smiled

“Look, I really hope you guys can work together, everything is breaking up lately and the world needs a little stability okay?” Stark sighed walking over to a metal door.

“And I know it might be weird and it will take time to come together, but I really think you guys could make a great team, only if you try though.” Stark smiled handing you your suit. “So are you in?” You smile gently grabbing the suit.

“I’m in.”


	8. Chapter 8

You looked in the mirror at your suit. It was black with some dark purple highlights layering in the fabric. Your fingers grazed up the arm. The lightness was refreshing and the way it seemed to hold your power under was incredible.

“That Stark..” you smiled.

“HONEY!” You jumped, trying to take off your suit quickly.

“Yes dad?” You pulled on your ripped jeans adidas sweatshirt.

“There’s a young man waiting down here for you.” You could hear the confusion laced in his voice. You ran downstairs to see Peter in there talking with your father.

“What’s going on in here.” You look at them suspiciously.

“Oh just talking to Peter here.” Peter smiled at him and turned to you, the smile turning into a smirk.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend.” Your dad nudged your arm.

“I don-“

“We just wanted to wait to tell you until we could both be here to tell you.” Peter cut you off glaring in your direction before smiling at your dad.

“Well we need to go to school.” Peter nodded lacing his arm with yours. You grabbed your bag, “Bye dad!” You shout as you walk out. As soon as you’re out the door you jam your elbow into his side and pin him against a wall.

“Oww” He grimaced.

“Why did you tell him we’re dating?!” He sighed trying to push you back to calm you down.

“Mr. Stark told me to come up with a plan to tell our parents and friends, so it’d make sense why we are gone more.” He started walking to school as you stood there dumbfounded.

“And this was your great plan?” You rolled your eyes catching up with him.

“Yes, now can you hurry up, I’d rather not be late to school.” He slowed down to walk beside you.

“Whatever.” You sighed.

“Look it’s not like I’m dying to date you either, but do you have a better plan?” You looked at him and then away.

“I guess not-“

“then it’s a deal.” He grabbed your hand as you guys walked into the school.


	9. Chapter 9

As you walk into the school you can see people staring at you. Immediately you were regretting this decision, even if you really didn’t have a choice.

“Peter, their staring..” Your looked around and glared at some of the snooty girls whispering. “It’s okay (Y/N)-“ He stopped abruptly after saying your name.

“What’s wrong?” You look up and see Liz Toomes. Gorgeous, sweet, Liz. Senior Liz. She’s known for many things and it was clear that, along with every guy at Midtown High, Peter likes her. You pulled Peter along down the hallway, passing Liz.

“Come on Peter, get your head in the game.” He looked at you.

“What to you mean?” You sighed face palming.

“Peter it’s obvious you like Liz-“

“No it’s not! I mean, no I don’t..” he crossed his arms. You chuckled rolling your eyes. “Whatever loser. I’ll see you at lunch, I guess.”

———————————————————————

You sigh looking up at the clock, tapping your foot on the ground. As the lunch bell finally rings, you stand up quickly and walk out of class. Walking into the Cafeteria you start to feel a sick feeling at the bottom of your stomach. Yesterday you sat alone at lunch, and now you’ll be sitting with Peter and his friends. It was a little weird.

“PENIS PARKER!!” You look up confused to see Flash standing on a chair, connected to a table.

“I saved a seat for you and your girrrrrllllfrrienddd too.” He smirked looking directly at you. You could feel a flush forming on your cheeks as you sat down across from Flash and next to Peter. You look up and can see Flash staring at you. You can almost feel his eyes burning into your skin.

“What are looking at.” You ask with food in your mouth.

“I’m just trying to figure out how some pretty girl like you ended up with Penis here.”

“It’s Peter.” Peter growled.

“Whatever Penis.” You looked back and forth between them. “Well, where did you guys meet?”

“Well I guess we met at the.. um-“

“Stark internship.” Peter butted in.

“Yea and I guess we just hit it off.” You shrugged.

“Bullshit” Flash crossed his arms. “I don’t buy it.”

“Well it’s true.” Peter glared at him, turning to look at Ned and MJ to get one of them to jump in.

“Just drop it Flash..” Ned sighed. Flash looked at Ned and then back at you and Peter, smirking.

“Fine, I’ll drop it if.. you kiss.” 


	10. Chapter 10

You could see Peter’s face turn a bright red, from the corner of your eye.

“Flash..” MJ started, but was cut off by Flash jumping back in.

“Come on, I’m sure you guys already have, if you’re dating and all.” Flash crossed his arms.

“I mean, we just started dating-“

“Well you guys didn’t seem so fond of each other yesterday, by what (Y/N) said at practice, anyways. So I just don’t by it.” Flash smirked seeing Peter squirm. You sighed, thinking. This could be the chance to end this stupid lie, but... that would hurt Peter. You didn’t necessarily like him, but the whole situation was just stupid, I mean, it’s just a kiss. “Fine.” You looked from Flash to Peter.

“(Y/N)-“ Peter began, but was cut off by your lips meeting. At first it was a little stiff, but soon you both melted into it slightly. It was brief, but it was sweet.

You pulled away, looking Peter in the eyes. He didn’t look happy, not really mad either. He looked.. hurt.

“Peter-“ Peter cut you off as he stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

“Fuck you, Flash.” He stormed off leaving you confused.

You looked over to Ned and MJ.

“What was that?” Flash looked at you.

“Just piss off.” You rolled your eyes watching Flash leave.

—————————————————

As soon as the last school bell rang you rushed to an abandoned shed right off school grounds.

Peter told you to meet here after school to get ready for training. After hurryingand changing into the suit, feeling the soft material between your fingers, you sat down waiting for him to arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

You groaned looking at your watch. 2 hours had gone by with no sign of Peter anywhere. “Screw this.” You pulled on your mask and marched off.

“Where the hell is he?!” You ran through the streets looking up at the top of buildings.

*bzzbzz*

You looked down at your phone to see Ned calling.

“How’d you get my number?!” You answer moving into an ally way.

“I have my sources.” You chuckled looking around.

“Okay whatever, why’d you call?”

“I was just calling to remind you we have practice in the morning!”

“Okay I’ll be there.. do you by chance know where Peter is? We were supposed to meet up after school today.” You sighed leaning on the wall.

“No I’m sorry.. have you checked his home?” You shook your head.

“No I guess that would be smart.. can you remind me of the address?” Your face turned a little pink.

“He’s your boyfriend and you don’t know his number?” Ned chuckled

“No.. he’s only been to my house.” You tried to sound convincing. “Will you give me the address or not?” You paused, waiting for his response.

“Sure, it’s on 20 Ingram Street.”

“Thank you Ned, I’ll see you in the morning.” You smiled and hung up. You ran to the apartment number and rung to his apartment number.

“Hello?” A woman answered.

“Oh, um, hi! I’m sorry to come so late, but is Peter home?” You fiddled with a strand of your hair that slipped from your mask.

“No I’m sorry, may I ask who this is?”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m uh (Y/N) a uh.. friend- Girl thing... I have to go, have a great night!” You ran away from the door and turned into a small gap in between the building and the one next to it. You painted slightly, feeling your face burning red. You pulled out your phone to call Mr. Stark, giving up, but stop dialing as you saw a flash of white shoot off the building above. You look up and see another web fly off the building.

“Bingo..” you mumble under your breath.


	12. Chapter 12

You looked to the left and see the fire escape. You jump up pulling yourself up to the ladder to climb the rest of the way up. When you get to the top of the ladder you see Peter sitting at the edge of the building, shooting different kinds of webs off the building. You move over to him, sitting beside him.

“Okay, what the fuck Peter.” You don’t look at him. You just stare up at the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of a star through the smog over the sky. 

“You know when someone goes to a building and sits on it for ours thinking, they usually want to be alone.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Or you could be trying to be cliche and was hoping that I would find you-“

“Trust me (Y/N), I did not want you to find me. Out of all people I’m actually the least excited to see you.” You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks.

“Whatever Peter, I know you secretly wanted me to come up here. Finish what we started earlier.” You chuckled, joking with him.

“No, I never want to do that again.” Your stomach dropped slightly. Not that you wanted to kiss him again, but it hurt to hear.

“Whatever it wasn’t that bad-“

“Yes it was, it was horrible.” He shook his head.

“You know whatever, I give up trying to please you, I give up trying to be nice to you, I give up on helping Stark.” You stood up clenching your firsts to stop yourself from blowing up.

“(Y/N) Wait,” Peter reaches for your hand.

“No-“ you pull your hand back

“(Y/N)-“

“I said No!” You scream flicking your hand, causing Peter to fly back and hit the wall.

“Oh no..” you run over to him seeing him laying there, limply. “Peter wake up.” You pull him into your lap checking to hear a heart beat. You can hear it beat softly against your ear.

“Thank god..” You breathe out relieved. You slowly stand up picking him up slowly. He surprisingly kind of light, especially with the help of some powers. As you got to his apartment door you took a deep breathe, stuffing your mask in his shirt to hide it. You knocked on it softly waiting for an answer.

“Hello- oh my god what happened?” A lady pulled you into the apartment looking bewildered. 

 

**Hey, thank you for reading and feel free to comment down below any suggestions or just to say hi! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

“Oh um.. we were walking and um when we were walking in Central Park he tripped on a uhh log and fell. I think he’s okay.” You stuttered slightly. You weren’t particularly good at lying on the spot, but you couldn’t just tell her that you flew him against a wall.

“Well.. I’ll make some soup for when he wakes up, would you like anything?” She smiled softly.

“I would love some.” You smiled, sighing softly. “So are you Peter’s mom?” You looked around for Peter’s room.

“No.. I’m his aunt.”

“Oh where’s his parents?” You smiled finding his room.

“They.. died.” You stopped walking into his room. A pain hit your chest as you looked down at him.

“Oh I’m so sorry..”

“No it’s okay, you didn’t know. The soup will be done in about 20 minutes.” You nodded and entered his room. You laid him down, sighing. Sitting back, you looked around chuckling. His room was filled with posters of the Avengers and Star Wars characters. You looked back at him running a hand through his hair.

“You really are a pain in the neck, you know that?” You chuckled, shaking your head.

“Soup is re-“ Aunt May stops when she walks in seeing that you had already fallen asleep sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed. She shook her head, smiling.

“Kids..”


	14. Chapter 14

 

“Kids it’s time to get up!” Aunt May shouted.

Peter’s eyes slowly opened, groggily.

“Ow..” he squinted from the light and held his head. “What happened-“ He stopped as he saw you laying against his bed. “What..” he looked down at his outfit to see he had been changed into only his boxers and shirt. “What?!”

You look up, squinting from the bright morning light. “Why are you shouting?”

Peter stopped to look at you as the memory of last night happened.

“You stayed here last night? Why?” Peter looked at you confused.

“I was worried about you.” You stood up stretching your arms up. “I didn’t mean to fly you against that wall.. I have a hard time controlling my powers and when I’m offended or mad.. you know.” You looked at him.

“Still, you shouldn’t have gone after me anyways. I just needed to be alone.”

“I know I’m sorry.” You walked over to his closet, grabbing a sweatshirt. You took off your suit leaving you in a sports bra and leggings.

“Woah woah woah..” Peter looked away.

“Dude relax, it’s just a sports bra, it’s not like my tits are out.” You chuckle.

Peter looks back at you, his cheeks a bright red.

“We should probably start heading to school.” Peter stood up, grabbing some clothes.

“Yea we have academic decathlon in a few minutes.. look I’m sorry I’ve been so rough on you.” You looked at him.

“What?” Peter asked a little shocked.

“Don’t make me say it again.” You smiled at him goofily. “I’m sorry.” You felt your stomach sunk. “My mom left me and my dad after the battle of New York.. she was the only one until now who knew I have powers. She left after I showed her. I haven’t seen her since.” You looked down. Peter looked at you sadly.

“(Y/N).. I’m so sorry.. I didn't know-“

“I didn't know about your parents either.. I’m really sorry.” You put a hand on Peter’s arm. “Look we have to work together. Let’s just get along and we’re really not that different.” You smiled at him.

“You’re right.” Peter smiled “No more fighting.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Dude you are coming to Decathlon practice.” You jumped from the roof of your apartment building to the roof of a sandwich shop. Peter jumped landing beside you. The last couple of weeks had gone by smoothly. The no fighting rule was barely hanging on, but it was better than before.

“No I am not.” Peter rolled his eyes, you couldn’t see it however due to the mask.

“Why not?! I thought you used to love it?”

“Used to. Key word in that sentence.” Peter’s went to jump to the next building but you stopped him in the air.

“Put me down!” He shouted looking back at you.

“Stop running away from me then.” You rolled your eyes pulling him in front of you. “What’s the real reason you don’t want to go back.” You looked up at him. Your breathing was sharp as you breathed in the cold air.

“Look.. it’s just a little awkward. Liz and I.. I used to like her and when she left and came back, I just really haven’t been able to talk to her okay.” Peter slouched down. You sighed putting your hands on his shoulders.

“Peter, you are one of the strongest, sometimes sweetest guys I know. Don’t let some girl get you down. Come on we really need one more person to fill in the last spot and I’m not about to sit next to Flash during a competition.” You giggled softly. Peter looked down at you is gaze softening.

“Fine..” he said hesitantly “Buy you owe me a churro.” He smirked zipping off. You rolled your eyes chuckling.

 

“Well, well, well haven’t seen you in a hot minute.” Me. Harrington crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry.. I just had to figure out some stuff.” Peter’s gaze jumped from Liz to you.

“Okay.. well it’s good to have you back-“

“ ‘Good to have you back’?!! He’s been gone all season, and we’re just going to let him back in like it’s no big deal?!” Flash stomped up to Peter and Mr. Harrington.

“Well, we need to fill a spot and you haven’t been studying like you should be, and we need someone ready for the Buffalo meet. Do you think you can do it Peter?” Mr. Harrington asked.

“Of course he his, he’s the smartest one here.” Liz chuckled coming up next to Peter. “It’s good to have you back.”

You felt a small pang in your chest seeing her so close to him. You stood up quickly and went between them, grabbing his hand.

“Well we should start studying, the meets only a week away.” You darted a fake smile at Liz.

“Okay, let’s begin!”


	16. Chapter 16

“Well, well, well haven’t seen you in a hot minute.” Mr. Harrington crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry.. I just had to figure out some stuff.” Peter’s gaze jumped from Liz to you.

“Okay.. well it’s good to have you back-“

“ ‘Good to have you back’?!! He’s been gone all season, and we’re just going to let him back in like it’s no big deal?!” Flash stomped up to Peter and Mr. Harrington.

“Well, we need to fill a spot and you haven’t been studying like you should be, and we need someone ready for the Buffalo meet. Do you think you can do it Peter?” Mr. Harrington asked.

“Of course he his, he’s the smartest one here.” Liz chuckled coming up next to Peter. “It’s good to have you back.”

You felt a small pang in your chest seeing her so close to him. You stood up quickly and went between them, grabbing his hand.

“Well we should start studying, the meets only a week away.” You darted a fake smile at Liz.

“Okay, let’s begin.” Michelle smiled, well kind of.

 

The practice buzzed on from awkward glares to memorable laughs. By the end it seemed as no one wanted to leave.

“We are so going to kick ass next Saturday!” Ned beamed.

“Language! Do you guys learn nothing from the Captain America videos.” Mr. Harrington chuckled. Everyone looked at each other and just laughed.

“Well it’s way past time to leave and I’m sure all of you are excited for your weekend plans so, I’ll let you guys leave. Again it’s nice to have you back Peter.” Mr. Harrington nodded.

“It’s good to be back.” Peter smiled. Everyone slowly drifted away, leaving you and Peter looming in the back a little bit.

“Hey (Y/N)?”

“Yes, Penis Parker?” You teased him.

“Ha Ha very funny.” He rolled his eyes. “Look, thanks for making me come back.. I forgot how muchfun it was.” He smiled softly looking at you. You smiled back, feeling your cheeks flush a little bit. You hurried and turned away.

“Of course.” You punched his arm slightly, “we should catch up to the group.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Come on, it’s so early in the morning, I can’t do it.” You threw your hands up away from the large boulder in the middle of the lab. “How did you even get this in here?”

“Super strength, duh.” Peter chuckled.

“(Y/N), you can do this, you just have to concentrate.” Tony said calmly.

But you couldn’t concentrate. The last few days every time Peter was around you, your stomach flipped and you didn’t know what to say.

You took a deep breath, staring at the large boulder intently, trying to move it into the air.

“Come on, come on..” you mumbled. It didn’t move.

“I give up! I can’t do it.” You sat down on the ground feeling weak. “I really doubt we’re ever going to get into a situation where I’ll need to lift a boulder anyways.”

“You never know.. look just go to school and we’ll work on it again later.” Tony nodded walking away. Peter came up and sat beside you.

“It’s okay. I couldn’t do everything once I got my powers either.” Peter smiled at you, your stomach once again flipping.

“Okay..” You looked away.

“Let’s go get some food, and head to school.” Peter jumped up helping you up.

“Bet I can eat more pancakes than you.” You smirked.

“Not a chance.” Peter chuckled.

———————————————

School drifted by slowly. Nothing was particularly hard, it usually wasn’t, just the in-between moments weren’t the best with the looming presence of Liz everywhere Peter was. You didn’t understand complete why it bothered you, but it did greatly. 

“Okay tomorrow we leave for the big meet!” Mr. Harrington smiled.

“But tomorrow’s Friday?” Flash asked.

“The meet is Saturday in Buffalo, I want to give us enough time to get there and ready at the hotel.” Everyone nodded.

“I want to keep you guys fresh and not to stressed before this meet, so practice is over for today, but make sure to study.” Mr. Harrington smiled. “See you guys bright and early tomorrow.” He left.

“Okay guys party at my house tonight!” Flash whooped happily

“You’re really going to have a party the day before we leave for a meet?” Peter crossed his arms.

“Well, Peter, it’ll help us release some stress and a little disobedience is okay.” Liz smiled. Peters looked from her to Flash and sighed.

“We’ll be there.” Peter smiled slightly.

“We’ll?!” You looked at him.

“Yes we’ll.” He nodded.

“Whatever, you guys are losers.” Michelle chuckled


	18. Chapter 18

“Why did you agree that we’d come to this?” You flopped onto his bed groaning.

“Because the closer we get to Flash, the less he’s going to be on our back.” You looked up to see him buttoning up his shirt all the way.

“Okay, if we’re going to this, you are not going to look like that.” You chuckled standing up.

“What do you mean I think this looks nice.” He looked at you, seeing you come over to him through the mirror. You grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

“What are you-“ he started but stopped as he watched you unbutton his shirt.

“It looks better not all the way done.” You smiled looking up at him. Peter felt his stomach flip a little bit looking at you.

“Where are you kids going tonight?” May asked, smirking in the door way. Peter quickly moved away from you.

“Uh.. were going to-“

“A party.” You chimed in, Peter glaring at you.

“Oh, nice.” May smiled, “Well have fun, be back before 3am- be safe.” She winked at Peter walking away.

“Aunt May..” he rolled his eyes, his cheeks a bright pink. You chuckled softly, grabbing a jacket.

“Well, let’s go.” You smiled walking out of his room.

————————————————

“This house is...”

“Huge.” Peter finished your sentence.

“Yeah.. huge.” You looked around the house, seeing people laying in the yard and people roaming in the house.

“Maybe we should just leave-“ Peter started turning around, but you grabbed his arm.

“Oh no no no, you are not leaving. We are doing this.” You started dragging him up the stairs.

“Peter?” You both turned around to see Liz walking over to you.

“I didn’t think you were actually going to come.” She smiled, just looking at Peter. You rolled your eyes, fake coughing. She turned her attention to you.

“It’s nice to see you to, (Y/N).” Her smile turned to a small, grimacing smirk.

“That cough sounds bad, maybe you should go home?” Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

“No, I’m fine. I just caught a wiff of some bad smell when you walked over.. hmm I wonder what it was.” You crossed your arms, smirking.

“Uh.. I’m going to go get a drink.” Peter started walking off.

“Get me one as well.” You smiled at him. He nodded walking off.


	19. Chapter 19

“So how much longer is that going to last.” Liz waved her finger from the direction Peter went to you.

“What do you mean?”

“When are you guys going to break up?” Liz crossed her arms.

“What makes you so sure we will?” You looked always from her. She walked closer to you, getting in your face.

“Oh it’s just obvious. It was doomed from the start.” She smirked.

“Really? Doomed from the start? Like your father?” You smirked walking away. As you walked away your calm composure faded away, turning into a shaken mess.

“Are you okay?” You felt a hand on your shoulder.

“I’m fine..” you look up and see Flash.

“Are you sure? You look really pale.” He looked at you softly.

“What happened to douche Flash?” You smiled looking at him.

“Hey I can be nice.” He chuckled, looking at you.

Peter started walking back, when he saw you talking to Flash. Laughing with Flash.

“Peter!” Liz came up to him, distracting his attention from you.

“Yes Liz?”

“Can I have one of those?” She smiled pointing to the second drink in his hand.

“Uh, sure.” He smiled. She took a sip and grimaced.

“Ginger Ale?”

“Yea.. I don’t drink.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Come on Peter loosen up!” She smiled grabbing his arm. “Come on, let’s go dance.” She dragged him to the living room.

“So, do you want a drink?” Flash smiled softly at you.

“Um, I don’t really drink.. also Peter was supposed to be getting me something-“

“Really? Because I think I just saw him going in there with Liz?” Flash pointed to the living room.

“What?” You walked over to the doorway to the living room to see Liz and Peter dancing goofily with each other.

“I’m sorry-“ Flash began, but you cut him off.

“I think I could go for a drink.”


	20. Chapter 20

“No one else is dancing.” Peter chuckled.

“Well, they should learn from us!” She threw her arms up. “I’m so glad I moved back.” Liz smiled at Peter.

“Yeah, it wasn’t the same without you.” Liz smirked. She moved her hands onto his chest, softly leaning into him. Peter’s throat clenched as she kissed him. He pushed her off quickly.

“I should go..” Peter backed away, turning quickly to see you dancing atop the kitchen table.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing?” You glared down at him.

“Having fun, maybe you should go have more ‘fun’ with Liz.” You tripped on your words.

“No.. I think we should get you home.” He reached up, grabbing your waist softly to pull you down.

“Oh now you care,” You glared at him, “I wonder if you would care if I tell, Liz that you are Spider-Man... the one who locked up her dad-“ Peter grabbed your arm roughly, and dragged you around a corner.

“What’s gotten into you?!” Peter shot at you, quietly.

“You know.. why do we even keep this act up.. you clearly don’t like it.” You turned, in attempt to walk home, but you just managed to walk into a wall.

“Oww..” Peter rolled his eyes, looking at you.

“Come on.. I’m taking you home.” Peter walked over to you.

“No- you can’t take me home! If my dad sees me like this, he’d kill me!” You leaned into Peter, panicking. He looked at you and sighed.

“Then you’re staying with me.”

“Thanks.” You crossed your arms.

Peter shook his head, smiling, as he started walking with you to his house.

“I can’t believe you got wasted.” Peter teased you.

“Hey I wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for you and Liz.” You skipped over every line in the sidewalk.

“What do you mean ‘if it wasn’t for you and Liz.’?” Peter watched you smiling.

“Oh come on. You guys, you guys have history. I’m just.. me.” You guys started walking up into his bedroom.

“(Y/N), trust me, you’re perfect.” Peter smiled as you laid down on his bed.

“Really?” You yawned, melting into his sheets.

“Really.” He smiled, looking down at you. He pushed a small strand of hair from your face. You smiled, pulling him into his bed.

“What are you-?” He stopped as you cuddled into him. His stomach flew with butterflies as he looked at you.

“Goodnight Peter.”


	21. Chapter 21

~~~~

Pain. It ached in your head as the light shown in the room. You reached to pull the covers over your head rolling into a body. Your eyes shot open, feeling the warmth of someone else.

“What the hell!” You jumped out of the bed to see Peter laying in the bed.

“No no no no.. I didn’t..” You looked down to see your clothes still in tact, along with Peter’s still being on.

“Okay so no.. woohoo happened last night. But what did?” You stared at Peter sleeping softly in his bed. You smiled softly sitting beside him. No. This is just a business partnership. Your gaze shifted to the clock.

*8:42am*

“Oh my god! Peter get up we’re going to be late!” You threw a change of clothes at him as he tiredly looked at the clock.

“Shit...” he jumped up ripping off his shirt. You avoid looking at him as you changed in the corner.

“We’ve already missed the train.” Peter fixed his hair slightly.

“Okay, duh Peter, we don’t have to take the train.”

“I know, sorry I wanted a normal morning.”

“Normal doesn’t exist.” You chuckled looking at him.

“You got me there.” He smiled, “okay let’s go!”

—————————————————————

“MJ?” Mr. Harrington called role-call.

“Here.”

“Ned?”

“Here!”

“Flash?

“Present!” Flash stretched out on his bus seat.

“Sit up before we get sued. Okay Peter?”

“Here! So sorry we’re late.” Peter and you ran on the bus.

“Ooo love birds had a rough night??” Flash smirked at the two of you.

“Glad to see you’re back to normal.” You rolled your eyes.

“Normal?” Peter looked at you, weirdly.

“Oh nothing.” You sat down on the inside of the seat, Peter sitting on the seat in front of you.

“Off we go!” Mr. Harrington smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

“How long is the drive? My seat is already becoming uncomfortable.” Ned rolled around in his seat.

“It’s roughly 8 hours, if we’re lucky.” Michelle answered, not looking up from her book, as everyone groaned in response.

“Don’t worry guys, we’ll take a short stop halfway through for a restroom break and some food.” Mr. Harrington replied, putting his jacket over his eyes to block the sunlight leaking into the bus.

Peter put in his headphones, leaning against the window. You glanced over to where he was sitting, your face flushing a bit as you thought of this morning.

“(Y/N)? Are you okay? Your face is pretty red.” Flash asked while moving to the seat beside you.

“Oh yeah, I’m okay. Just you know..”

“Hungover.” Flash laughed.

“Shhh” you punched his arm looking over the seat to see Mr. Harrington fast asleep.

“Relax, he always sleeps through these trips.” Flash smiled

“Okay.” You chuckled, smiling at Flash. “Why can’t you always be nice?”

“What? And lose my reputation? I don’t think so.” Flash joked.

“Oh yeah, cause that’s soooo great.” You chuckled.

The conversation continued to bounce back and forth for a while before next thing you knew you were being woken up for a rest stop.

You lifted your head from Flash’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I drooled a bit on your shoulder.” You chuckled shyly wiping off the drool.

“It’s fine, hope to do it again sometime.” Flash smirked softly.

“Uh yeah.” You slid past him, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Entering the gas station you saw Peter walking towards the candy aisle. Flash followed shortly behind him in that direction. You walked towards the drinks avoiding the two of them, and up to the register.

“$2.14.” You nodded grabbing the money. As you handed the money to the cashier you felt some hands wrap around your waist.


	23. Chapter 23

Peter sighed as he slid into the bus seat in front of you. He slipped on his earbuds, glancing out the window. Thoughts flew through his head of last night, his throat tightening as he thought of the kiss between him and Liz.

“What was that about..” he mumbled to himself, touching his lips with his fingers. Nothing. If Liz had done that a few weeks ago, he’d be the happiest guy ever. Now.. it felt wrong. A memory of last night flashed in his head of you cuddling into his bed.

“Goodnight Peter.” Peter watched your eyes drift shut slowly.

“Goodnight.. (Y/N).” He smiled leaning into you as he drifted off.

He smiled at the small memory.

“Peter!” Ned woke him from his daze as he shoved into the seat beside him.

“What?” Peter looked at him startled.

“What happened between you and (Y/N)?”

“What do you mean?” Peter stared at Ned confused.

“Are you guys still together?”

“Of course. Why?”

“Look behind you..” Ned turned to look behind him as well. Peter glanced behind his seat to see you sleeping on Flash’s shoulder, a knot forming in his throat.

“She probably just fell like that while sleeping..” Peter told Ned, his throat tightening.

“Okay..” Ned sat back down. Peter continued to stare at you softly. Flash’s eyes opened brightly.

“What..?” Peter stared at Flash, watching the small smirk form on his face. Flash winked at him cheekily before closing his eyes again. Anger slowly rose up Peter as he sat back down.

“Everyone get up, we’re at the rest stop.” Mr. Harrington called to them as he got off the bus.

“Oh I’m sorry, I drooled a bit on your shoulder.” Peter turned around to see you chuckling as you wiped the drool off Flash’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, hope to do it again sometime.” Flash smirked looking directly at Peter.

Peter scoffed as he walked away.

“Why are you so mad..” Peter mumbled to himself as he walked toward the candy aisle.

“I hope you don’t mind me hanging out with your ‘girlfriend’.” Flash smirked as he walked up to Peter.

“It’s fine..” Peter didn’t look at him.

“Oh really? Huh then it’d be fine if I went to her room tonight also to.. ‘hang out’.”

Peter whipped his head around to look at Flash.


	24. Chapter 24

“She wouldn’t do that.” Peter glared at Flash, his heart beating a million miles per hour.  
“I don’t know, you looked pretty comfy with Liz last night. I’d be doing you a favor. Well, a favor for you and me. You get to be with the prettiest girl in school, and I get to sleep with the hottest. It’s a win win if you ask me.” Flash leaned against the aisle a bit.   
Peter moved in front of Flash closing the distance between them.   
“I don’t want Liz, I’m dating (Y/N) and you need to leave her alone.” Peter pushed past Flash, shaking as he rounded the corner. His breathing altered as he saw you walking up to the counter to pay. He looked back to see if Flash was looking and walked over to you. He slipped his arms around your waist.   
“Hey.” He smiled squeezing you a bit tighter.   
“Uh hey.” You chuckled.   
“How are you feeling?” Peter turned to look at you, shifting so his hand was still rested on your side.   
“Better.. just a little hung over. Are you okay? You’re acting weird.” You grabbed your drink and started walking out to the bus. Peter rushed to walk beside you.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Peter smiled softly.  
“Okay..” You sat down in your bus seat, Peter still sitting in the one in front of you.   
Peter glanced up and saw Flash heading over to your seat. He quickly jumped out of his seat and moved to yours.   
“Hey, is it okay if I sit with you, my seat has a weird bump in it.” Peter asked quickly, his face turning a bit rosy.   
“Yeah, that’s fine.” You smiled looking down at your phone. Peter sighed softly looking to where Flash was sitting. He smiled at Flash as he glared at the two of them.   
“You know you could of sat with me to begin with.” You said, continuing to look at your phone.  
“What?”   
“I was kind of expecting you to sit next to me, but instead you sat in front of me. I was starting to think I made you uncomfortable because of last night.” Your heart started beating fast, as you tried to stay nonchalant.   
“Oh, that wasn’t it at all. I figured you would’ve wanted to sit alone because of your hangover.” Peter chuckled softly. “I’m sorry I made you worry.” He smiled pushing a piece of your hair from your face. Realizing what he did he quickly pulled his hand away, his face turning a bright red.  
You smiled, a soft blush forming on your face.   
“It’s okay.” You grabbed his hand softly. He smiled squeezing it in return.


	25. Chapter 25

“Peter...PETER!” Peter jolted awake, lifting his head off your shoulder.   
“We’re here.” You chuckled standing up and grabbing your bag.   
“Oh sorry.. I must have dozed off..” he rubbed the back of his neck, standing up slowly.  
“Okay everyone, listen up! We’re going to get signed into the hotel, get our room keys and then I’ll tell you who’s partnered up for rooms.” Mr. Harrington told everyone as he walked off the bus.   
“He always rooms Ned and I together since he knows we’re close, but I don’t know who he’s going to room you up with.” Peter inquired as you both got off the bus.   
“I guess I don’t really mind who I bunk up with..” you trailed off as you watched Liz get off the bus as well. “Well I almost don’t mind.”   
Peter traced your stare to Liz and hurried and turned away.  
“Okay well we should catch up with Mr. Harrington.” Peter ran off towards Ned and Harrington as you followed shortly behind.   
“Hurry, hurry come grab your room keys.” Mr. Harrington started passing them out in pairs as you finally made it up to the group.   
“Room 11.” Mr. Harrington said as he handed the key to you. Me trailed up beside you grabbing her key from Harrington.  
“Room 11 with miss (Y/N).” Harrington nodded walking off. “If you need anything I’m in room 12. Please don’t do anything stupid.” You nodded walking away as the group dissipated to your room.”  
Peter started to head to his room when he felt a hand wrap into his.   
“(Y/N)?” He turned to his side to see Liz smiling defiantly at him.   
“Oh.. hi Liz.” He ripped his hand from hers, “what do you want?”   
“Oo so hostile are we now.” She chuckled, “I saw you and (Y/N) looked really comfy on that bus ride here.. not only with you, but with a Flash to.”  
“Hey don’t make that out to be anymore than him sitting with her, we already hashed that out.” Peter scolded turning to walk away.   
“Oh.. so you guys have hashed out our kiss then too?” Peter whipped around as Liz’s smirk grew to accompany her entire face.


	26. Chapter 26

“I’m guessing by your reaction that you haven’t told her.” Liz walked closet to Peter, closing the gap between them.   
“I didn’t see the reason in telling her.. it was meaningless and wasn’t two sided.”  
Peter glared straight at her as their height difference was less than existent.   
“If it meant nothing then why not tell her so there is no confusion?”   
“Well...”  
“Well if it really meant nothing then tell her. Tonight. And if you don’t then I will and trust me. If I tell her, it’s not going to be in your favor.” She smiled, her mood seeming to shift from demonic to angelic as she left Peter standing there alone.   
(Y/N) yawned as she sprawled out onto her bed. Your eyes drifted closed softly before hearing a soft click of the door shutting. You fluttered your eyes open softly to see Mj at the door staring at you.   
“Oh, hey Mj.” You smiled at her softly. “Are you just gonna stay standing by the door?” You chuckled.   
“Oh uh no.” She chuckled shyly as she walked to her bed. You stared at her inquisitively.   
“You okay?” You smiled standing up to stretch.   
“Yup, just sore from the ride.” Mj groaned rubbing her neck softly.   
“Oh, here let me help you.” You smiled walking over to her.   
“What? No it’s fine you don’t have to-“ You put your hands on her shoulders, slowly massaging your hands into her shoulders.   
“Just relax, I always get really grumpy when my back hurts.” You smiled as you continued to kneed her shoulders making your way down her back and and up her arms.   
“There you go, feel better at all?”   
“Much thank you. Let me do you.. I mean let me rub your back.” She chuckled softly.   
“You don’t need to-“   
“You rubbed mine, here.” She moved your hair if your shoulders as she slowly, starting to rub your shoulders when the phone rang.   
“I got it!” You smiled grabbing the phone.   
“Hello?”  
“Hey.. (Y/N). It’s Peter.”   
“Oh hey Peter, what’s up?”   
“Can you come to room for a few?”   
“Sure, I’ll be down in a minute.” You smiled hanging up.   
“Sorry, I’ll be back in a few.” You smiled at Mj, walking out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

You walked out of your room and started walking down the side looking at the door numbers, before realizing you hadn’t asked him which room he was in. You walked back to your room, grabbing the phone as you walked in.   
“What are you doing?” Mj asked as you dialed.  
“I forgot to ask what room he was in.” You chuckled   
“Oh he’s in room 6.” Mj looked back at her phone. You stared at her putting the phone down.   
“Oh uh thanks.” You chuckled walking out again.   
“Room 6.. room 6... room- AH room 6.” You stopped in front of the door and knocked on it.  
“Come in!” You opened the door and walked in.   
“Peter?” You walked into the dark room.   
“Up here.” He mumbled softly. You looked up to see him on the ceiling messing with the light.  
“What are you doing?” You chuckled closing the door quickly and walking under him.   
“The light kept flickering.” Peter chuckled.  
“So you decided to climb on the ceiling instead of just grab a chair?” You crossed your arms, smiling up at him.  
“It’s more fun this way.” He smiled down at you.   
“I’m not complaining, this is a great view.” You smirked softly. His eyes quickly jumped to yours. He stumbled a bit, losing his grip on the ceiling before regaining it.   
“What?” He coughed out.   
“I was kidding.” You chuckled turning to sit on his bed. “So why did you invite me here?”   
“Oh..” he slowly got off the ceiling. “Well uh.” He coughed softly. “I need to talk to you about something.”   
“Sure what is it?” You smiled softly   
“Okay.. now don’t be mad.” Peter said softly looking at you.   
“Peter what is it?” You looked at him worried. He looked at you his throat getting tight.  
“Why don’t you like Liz?” He looked away from you, not being able to tell you what he really meant.   
“Oh..” your cheeks flushed slightly. “I don’t know..”  
“There has to be something, I mean it’s obvious.” Peter chuckled.   
“Why? Oh.. I forgot. You like her.” You looked away.  
“What? I don’t like her.” Peter looked right at you.  
“Yeah you do, you have for so long... Peter really it’s okay, I know this was just a set up. It was never rea-“ you were cut off by Peter kissing you quickly. Your eyes grew wide, and you pulled away slowly.   
“What-“  
“I don’t like Liz, (Y/N). I like you.”


	28. Chapter 28

The next few hours were no where near as nice as the last few, but it’s going to take more than one perspective to tell this story. Not just mine, not just Peter’s, but a third persons. Well, you’ll just have to see to understand.   
-  
“Peter..”  
“I know, I know, I should have told you sooner.. but we agreed this was just business, but I don’t know.. something changed.” As he said this, a large smile grew on your face.   
“Finally.” You chuckled  
“Finally?” He asked softly.  
“Well.. I may have had a small crush on you since after our deal to not fight anymore-“  
“Wait- (Y/N) that was when I decided to join the decathlon team again. It’s been that long?”  
“Yeah-“ You chuckled softly, “but I knew you were still hung up on Liz, so I backed off.”  
“So that’s why you hate her-“  
“I don’t hate her, I just have a strong disliking of her snooty ass.” Peter laughed at your statement.  
“Sure whatever loser, you have no room to talk. You know you’ve been jealous of Flash this whole time.”  
“Okay but that’s different. He actually is a horrible person.” You smiled at him.   
“Whatever.” You pushed his side. He grabbed your arm softly, pulling you toward him. You gasped slightly, feeling his arm make his way around your waste.   
“This is different.” You smiled up at him, butterflies consuming your stomach.   
“Well, I’m not just some nerdy boy you know.” He smiled kissing you softly. You melted into it, pushing him down further onto the bed. He smiled into your lips, his face turning to a bright red.   
“Hey Peter I brought you some skittles-“ Ned opened the door quickly, seeing you and Peter making out on the bed. “Shit oh uh sorry.” He jumped out slamming the door shut. You jumped off the bed, embarrassed.   
“Sorry Ned!” Peter shouted out at him, chuckling.   
“I should probably go back to my room anyway, it’s pretty late.” You chuckled slipping on your shoes.   
“Orrrr you could just stay here.” Peter smiled, his face resembling one of a puppy.   
“Hahah no, it would probably be for the best anyway; don’t want to keep Ned out there all night.”   
“I guess.” Peter smiled, getting up beside you, “Well.. goodnight (Y/N).”  
“Goodnight Peter.” You smiled kissing him softly. You walked out of the room to see Ned leaning against the wall. He looked over at you, his face then turning a bright red.   
“I’m so sorry for walking in on you guys-“   
“It’s okay Ned.” You chuckled softly. “Goodnight.” You started to head back to your room. Everything finally felt right everything felt-   
“(Y/N)?” You turned around to see Liz.   
“I need to talk to you.”


	29. Chapter 29

“(Y/N)?” You turned around to see Liz. “I need to talk to you..”  
“Uh.. it’s kinda late, can this wait till tomorrow?”  
“It’s kinda urgent.” You could see her thumbs twindling together as if she were a nervous boy about to ask out his crush.  
“It can wait.” You turned around to head to your room.   
“Peter and I kissed.” You froze in place. You slowly turned to look at her.   
“What? When?” You could feel your throat tightening.   
“At Flash’s party.. I just felt wrong not telling you.. I tried to tell Peter to, but I see he didn’t tell you.”  
“You’re lying.”   
“What? No I’m not, (Y/N)-“  
“You’re lying!” You sped past her, running back to Peters dorm. You could feel the tears at your crease as you pounded on the door. You looked down slightly to hide your tears as the door opened.   
“Tell me she’s lying.” You got out raspily.   
“What? (Y/N) what’s wrong-“  
“Tell me she’s lying! Tell me you and her didn’t kiss at the party!” You looked up at Peter, the tears melting down your face uncontrollably. Peter’s face went pale. “It’s true..” you cried out.  
“(Y/n) please listen to me.” Peter started to put his hand on your arm.   
“No, don’t touch me!” You pushed his arm back.   
“(Y/n) I tried to tell you, but then we were just having so much fun and we kissed-“  
“You had no right not telling me. I may have trusted you, I would have forgiven you, but to hear it from her,” you scratched out, your voice getting weaker, “I don’t think I can trust anything you say now. I don’t think I can be with someone I don’t trust.” You looked at him softly and walked away. You half hope he would follow you. You half hoped he you grab your arm and tell you that everything was going to be okay. You half hoped he would apologize and say he would fix everything. Instead you heard his door click shut, and you walked away. You continued to walk on aimlessly before running into someone and falling over.  
“Shit I’m sorry are you o- .. oh (Y/n)? Are you okay?” Flash bent down so he was beside you. You slowly shook your head no.  
“Okay.. do you want to come over to my room and talk about it?” You paused for a second. You really didn’t want to, but if Peter knew you were at Flash’s... you nodded.   
“Okay let’s go.”


	30. Chapter 30

MJ’s Perspective -

Mj hummed softly as she tapped her foot against the ground anxiously. She looked at the time on her phone. 11:56pm.

“Where is she.. it’s been a while since she left. Maybe she got lost... no no it’s just a few doors down, she’s not that clueless.” Her mind jumped through all the possibilities, her stomach churning on her last one.

“They’re dating, maybe..” the visual jumped in her head and she shook it away.

“Ah! No..” her stomach sunk. “Ugh why am I sad! I should be happy for her and Peter..” her mind jumped back to when you were rubbing her shoulders, a bright flush grew across her cheeks.

“I need to go for a walk.” She jumped up and grabbed her jacket. She walked out, the cold breeze swaying through her long, curly hair. She breathed in the brisk air, calming herself down a bit.

“Finally peace and-” she stopped as she heard voices murmuring through the air. A small glimpse of Flash and Liz talked went across her eyes. She looked around trying to see where it was coming from. She turned a corner and raced back behind the wall; Liz and Flash talking near a vending machine.

“So you want me to give her this?” Flash held up a small item, maybe a pill?

“Put that down!” Liz hissed. “I don’t care what you do, as long as she will stop getting in my way. Flash nodded and walked away. Liz turned in and went to sit on a bench near the vending machine.

“I need to find (y/n)..” MJ whispered softly, her heart beating fast. She snuck back around to the rooms and raced towards Peters’s room.

“Open up open up open up!!!” MJ pounded on the door. It swung open quickly to show a confused Ned.

“Where’s (y/n)?” MJ asked, her breath short from running.

“She left a while ago.. something happened between her and Peter. He won’t tell me.” Ned said opening the door wider for her to come in.

“Where is he?” She asked while looking around.

“The bathroom. He locked himself in there a while ago.” Ned said sitting down on his bed. MJ nodded and walked over to the bathroom door.

“Peter.. it’s MJ.”

“Leave. I’m not in the mood to talk.” Peter said softly, his voice strained.

“Well I don’t care if you’re not in the ‘mood to talk’. (Y/n) never came back to the room.” The door opened quickly.

“What?” He asked quickly.

“She never came back. And when I left to go take a walk, I saw Flash and Liz talking.. I think they’re planning something.” Peters breath got stuck in his throat.

“Lets go.”

**__** **__** **_Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for the comments and kudos! If you want to see my story on Instagram follow me on @tom_holland_fan_2018_ **   



	31. Chapter 31

“Where’s your roommate?” You walked into Flash’s dorm slowly, looking around as you did.

“There was an odd number so it’s just me.” Flash nodded making his way to the sink. “Want some hot chocolate?” You looked up and nodded slowly.

“Sure..” you sat down on the foot of his bed uncomfortably, now fully aware of what you were doing. “Um.. actually I should probably get going, MJ is probably worried about me.” You stood up, but was stopped by Flash standing in front of you.

“Just stay for a few more minutes, try the hot chocolate, it always helps me when I’m upset.” You looked down at the cup and then up to his eyes.

“Okay..” you took the mug from him and took a sip.

———————————————————————

“Where do you think they took her?” Peter looked around.

“I’m not sure, but I do know where Liz might be.” MJ nodded taking Peter towards the vending machines. As they grew closer they saw an uneasy Liz scouring the area. Peter started storming towards her.

“Peter, peter!” MJ hissed at him trying to pull him back. He released himself and went towards her, MJ following behind him reluctantly.

“Where is she.” Peter grabbed Liz’s arm softly

“Where is who? What missing the Mrs. Some trouble in paradise I see?” She hissed with a smirk. He squeezed her arm in response.

“Where is she!” He shouted.

“Shhh!” Liz hissed. “I don’t know where she is-“

“Bullshit Liz! I saw you and Flash talking.” MJ piped in, getting closer to Liz. Liz’s eyes widened before going back to normal.

“I don’t know what you’re talking abou-“ Liz was cut off by MJs grasp going around her neck, her once innocent persona disappearing all together.

“Shit MJ!” Peter hissed looking around.

“Tell me where (y/n) is RIGHT now or I’ll drag your ass to Mr. Harrington and have him search you and Flash’s room.” Liz’s eyes widened again at the mention of Flash’s room.

“Flash's room, she’s in Flash’s room.” MJ released her neck, Liz collapsing to the ground after the release.

“Go get her.” Mj looked at Peter, a knot forming in her throat. Peter nodded

“Thank you MJ.” He smiled weakly before running to Flash’s room.

“Why would you let him go save her?” Liz croaked out, getting to her knees. “You know you should’ve gone.”

“She likes him. He is one of my friends and so is she. I will always make them happy,” she turned to where Peter ran off, “-even if that means I won’t be.”

“Pathetic.” Liz scoffed as she rose to her feet. “Look, I may look like the bad guy right now, but this goes way deeper than you even know. I just wanted payback for Peter choosing her.” She started to walk off. “This wasn’t even my idea.” Liz whispered out to MJ as she disappeared into the night


End file.
